1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display devices, and particularly, to a display device having a capability of deviating orientation of displayed image by sensing orientation of the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 10(a), a typical display screen 10 is provided. The display screen 10 is rectangular, and has two long sides 11 and two short sides 12. An image such as an “H” will no longer appear upright if the display screen 10 should be turned over on its long sides 11 (FIG. 10b).
Therefore, what is needed is a display device, which can adjust orientation of an image displayed therein to correspond with changing orientation of the display device.